Memories of The Promise
by the shy writer 4221
Summary: The memories of an elderly woman. The memories of her first and final love. I dedicate this one shot to Ani-chan and all the other reviewers on my fan fics! And the T rating is more of a just in case.


**This is for Ani-chan (she reviewed on A Shy Girl's Christmas, another GumixGumiya one shot of mine)! I hope you read this! Your review made something snap in my mind that made me feel guilty for not writing in awhile.  
><strong>**I haven't updated in a while, due to the craziness of high school. XP So, I've decided to start with just a one shot. Then I hope to regain viewers for my two fan fics I used to update daily. They're RinxLen, just so you know. (Not incest.)  
>I do plan on writing a multi-chapter with these two (my #1 Vocaloid shipping) eventually. I just really need to finish the other two then I promise a muti-chapter GumixGumiya!<br>Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gumi and I didn't create Gumiya. (Now that that's out of the way...)**

An old woman with grayish green hair, sits on a porch looking up at a star filled sky. She smiles as she reminisces about her love. Her first and last love.

She remembers how they met. They were only five years old. He'd moved next door to her family one day before she started kindergarten. He seemed cold, distant. Compared to the eccentric country boys she was used to. Despite this, she gave him a warm smile and said, "Hi! My name's Gumi!"

For a split second, his eyes had a surprised look. After the second passed, his eyes became empty again. He quietly nodded and held out his hand, "I'm Gumiya. It is nice to meet you." She smiled and shook his hand.

She held onto his hand and tugged him forward. Hands intertwined, they ran off.

"Come on! I'll show you around!" she said enthusiastically. His eyes held a surprised look. No child his age had been so warm and welcoming to him. They were all terrified of him for some reason. But this one. This girl. She already started explaining to him all the small shops and shop owners.

"My mommy says that Mrs. Kagamine can't control her twins at all, but I think they're really fun to play with! Oh! There's the Hatsune's music store! You'd get along with their son I think. Their daughter's really really pretty! Oh, come over here!" she kept going on and on until she led him to the window of the music store. Sitting in the window was a grand piano.

Gumi put her finger on the window and said, "I wanna play that! But mommy says it's too expensive." Usually, a little kid's eyes would be full of sadness, or would pout from this statement. But Gumi's eyes sparkled brightly. Her smile was just as bright as she looked at the piano.

"I'm gonna play it someday. Then I can sing my heart out _and _play! Then, I'll be a master!" exclaimed Gumi. Gumiya listened to her quietly. He looked at the price for it. 5,000,000 yen. That was a lot of zeros...He knew that more zeros were bad when it came to money.

He looked back at her hope filled expression. No, it was more determined than anything else. He held out his pinky and she turned her head.

"Hold out your pinky." he said. She looked at him curiously, but did as he said. Then, he linked his pinky with hers.

"I promise that I'll get you that piano. No matter what, I'll eventually get you that piano. Even if it takes my whole life." he said earnestly. Gumi looked at him awestruck.

"...You're not gonna steal, right?" she asked naively.

"Wha!? Of course not!" he exclaimed. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Also, what do I have to do in return?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Don't I have to do something for you too?" she looked at him innocently. His cheeks became warm. At the time, he didn't know why.

"I guess...um...I think I'll have you marry me." he said thoughtfully. She became flustered.

"What!? Why!?" she exclaimed, unlinking their pinkies.

"It just seems...right." he replied quietly. She thought about it for a few moments, then nodded.

"Alright! So once I get that piano, we'll get married!" he said, as if it made the promise final.

_6 Years Later_

"Gumiyaaaaa! Wake up!" shouted Gumi as she shook his body on the bed. He groaned as his eyes opened.

"Finally, your awake! It's our first day of our final year in elementary school! (A/N: 6th grade.) Come on! Hurry up!" exclaimed Gumi as she hopped off his orange bed covers. She was wearing their school's uniform. A blue and red plaid overall dress, with a white t-shirt underneath it. Most of the girls usually wore the white shirts with collars and buttons. But Gumi and her best friend, Rin, were too stubborn. She wore white socks and tennis shoes. (She was also too stubborn to wear the usual Mary Jane shoes.)

"...Can't I just skip the whole year?" said Gumiya. She threw a stuffed animal at him.

"Of course you can't, stupid! Otherwise you gotta repeat it." she replied, "Now hurry up! We can't be late!" He groaned again, as he got out of bed. _What happened to the five year old Gumi? She wouldn't throw stuff at me. She wouldn't yell at me. _Gumiya couldn't help thinking this. He glanced over at her as she examined his room to make sure he hadn't messed up her cleaning.

His cheeks felt warm again. _I've been having this problem since I first met her...Maybe I can ask Mikuo about it...Or Len. _He thought as he unconsciously touched his cheeks. As well as he started unconsciously undressing.

"Kyaaaa! Gumiyaaaaa! Your so gross! At least warn me!" exclaimed Gumi blushing. She ran out of the room and shut the door behind her. She leaned back against the door.

_Idioooot. ...Why am I blushing so much!? It's probably nothing... _She thought naively. Suddenly, she fell back as the door opened and she fell into Gumiya's arms.

"Um, why were you leaning against my door?" asked Gumiya looking down at her. She jumped out of his arms and stepped back.

"I was waiting for you, slow poke. Now c'mon! We have to go now!" she exclaimed, as she took hold of his hand and ran out. This had become a usual routine for Gumiya, so he was able to grab his backpack on the way out. She dragged him along as they ran to school. This would be the last year school would be a walking distance away. For middle school and high school, they'd have to take a bus.

He looked down at her hand. _Hasn't she figured out boys and girls don't hold hands anymore? ...But...I kind of don't want her to stop..._ He thought as they got closer and closer to the building.

By the time they got there, they were both huffing and puffing. Gumi's hairclip had fallen out as usual, never to be found again until the last day of school. Rin and Len ran over to them.

"There you two are! Come on, the opening ceremony's about to start!" Rin exclaimed.

"Did Gumiya sleep in again?" asked Len as the two pre teens caught their breath. Gumi nodded in response. Right after they regained their breath, they ran into the gym. Ready for the new school year.

_4 Months Later_

Gumi lazily woke up to another hot, August morning. She looked over at her frog alarm clock that read 1 PM. She checked her cell phone and saw that she had a couple missed messages. One from Rin. The other from Gumiya.

Rins' said Hi Gumi! Come over to Miku-senpai's house at 3! Luka-senpai finished our yukatas! Can't wait for the summer festival! ;)

Gumi smiled and replied in the way Rin hates the most. K bye Then she looked at Gumiya's message.

Hey

She rolled her eyes and replied. Hi. Are you excited for the summer festival?

Um, I already told Len, Mikuo, Kaito-senpai, and Gakupo-senpai, but I actually can't hang out tonight at the festival. Sorry.

She frowned. Her stomach felt empty all of a sudden. Oh. Ok. See you later then.  What she really wanted to type was, "What!? Why not!? When were you too busy to have friends!?" No, that last part sounded stupid... She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but for some reason, she felt...hurt.

She looked at the clock again and it said 1:10. So she put on a green and white striped t-shirt and orange shorts. She brushed her teeth, decided not to bother with her short hair, left a note for her parents, and ran off to the Hatsune's house bare foot.

As she ran, she frowned at the thought of not being with Gumiya at the summer festival. She'd gone with him since he first moved here. It was only a couple years ago that they started going with a group. He had a quiet presence, but she didn't mind that. She just liked going with him.

She stopped at the short, wooden front gate 20 minutes later. She didn't bother knocking, the town was so small, everyone knew who everyone was. There was no fear of burglary. They were all a small, peaceful community in the countryside of Japan.

Anyways, Gumi went upstairs to Miku's room. Miku was only one year older than Gumi, but she was on the same level of maturity as her.

As soon as Gumi walked into her room, Miku squealed.

"Gumi! Your here so early!" exclaimed Miku as she squeezed Gumi. She laughed.

"Yep! I just couldn't wait to see you senpai!" replied Gumi just as excited. She couldn't wait for next year when they'd be in the same school again.

"Come over here! I can tell you stories about middle school!" said Miku as she sat down on her bed. She invited Gumi to sit on a wooden chair at her desk. Gumi sat down and listened to Miku for about an hour or so until they heard someone else come up the steps.

"Hi Luka-senpai!" waved Gumi. Luka smiled back, before Miku tackled her with a hug. Luka was the most mature of the four. She was always so composed. The other three admired her.

"Can we see the yukatas? Please!" begged Miku. That was the first year they would wear yukatas to the summer festival. Luka had begged them to wait until she could learn how to sew them. So they waited and now, the yukatas were finally finished.

"Now, Miku. Be patient. It'd be unfair to Rin if we didn't wait for her." calmly replied Luka. Miku made a pouty face but nodded. Luka chuckled and pat her head. Then, Gumi's ears picked up quick, small steps on the stairs.

"Hey Rin!" Gumi called before Rin had even gotten to the door.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm a bit late." Rin said as she walked through the door. Miku's expression quickly changed to a smile.

"Great! Now we can see our yukatas!" cheered Miku, pumping up her fist. Luka rolled her eyes smiling as she pulled them out of a bag. The other three looked at their yukatas with bright looks in their eyes.

Miku's was turquoise with light green and white lily flower designs and a light blue obi. Luka's was pink with black and gold rose designs and a black obi. Rin's was orange with yellow and white daisy designs and a bright yellow obi. Gumi's was light green with orange and yellow tulip designs and a green obi. They all looked marvelous.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Luka-senpai!" the three said, their voices overfilled with gratefulness. Luka laughed.

"Don't mention it! It's all part of taking over my family's business." replied Luka. The other three all glomped her at once, ending in a huge laughing pile on the worn out rug.

"Alright! Let's try putting on these bad boys!" said Miku as she got up from the pile.

"Yeah! I mean, how hard can this be?" agreed Gumi.

_A few hours later_

"Crap! We were supposed to meet them at 5!" exclaimed Rin, panicked. They had just finished finally tying all the obis around their waists correctly. It was about a quarter till 6. (About 5:45.)

"Did you text your brother!?" asked Gumi. Rin gave a nervous smile then pulled out her phone. Gumi face palmed as they tried running out the door and to the marketplace. (It was a bit hard to run in geta sandals, so they eventually took them off and carried them as they ran barefoot.)

By the time they got to the meeting place, they were out of breath, their feet were covered with dust, and their hair was messed up. (Well, Miku and Luka's hair was. Rin and Gumi had short hair, so they didn't really care.)

"Well it's about time you show up!" exclaimed Len.

"Didn't you get my text?" asked Rin between huffs of air.

"My phone ran out of battery." said Len through gritted teeth.

"Ooooh...Well, we're here. Aren't we?" said Rin through a nervous smile. He rolled his eyes.

"I guess so. Well, come on. Catch your breaths and let's go." said Len. Gumi smiled as Kaito-senpai and Gakupo-senpai went over to Miku-senpai and Luka-senpai. She knew who liked who.

She glanced at Len who looked at Miku longingly. She patted him on the back. He grinned at her. He knew he could count on Gumi as a friend.

After a few minutes, the girls regained their breath and the group was on to the festival.

The senpai sort of stuck to each other, leaving the other four 6th graders. Rin was chatting away to Mikuo. Len and Gumi talked about the usual.

"I don't feel that way about Gumiya!" exclaimed Gumi for what had felt like the hundredth, no, the thousandth time. Len rolled his eyes.

"Oh, don't be stupid! You've loved him since kindergarten!" teased Len. She pouted at him.

"Your the one being stupid! Gumiya and I are just friends." argued Gumi, hitting him in the shoulder.

"He likes you, you know."

"No, he doesn't."

"Dang it! I thought that'd work!" exclaimed Len as they passed by an empty vender.

"Well it didn-" suddenly, Gumi was pulled away between 2 stands. Len was looking straight ahead, so he hadn't noticed till he didn't hear her voice.

"Um...Gumi?"

Two hands were over her mouth. They weren't much bigger than her hands though. But they had a strong grip, so she couldn't get out of it until she'd been dragged to the forest path.

She quickly stood up and turned around to see her captor.

"Gumiya?" He stood quietly, he had his usual emotionless face. But there was something different. His eyes. They didn't look empty as usual. They looked...mad.

"What are you doing? I thought you couldn't hang out tonight!" exclaimed Gumi.

"I couldn't. I got a job at one of the vendors." he replied. She frowned.

"But, your only 12." she said. He ignored her comment.

"Come with me." he didn't wait for an answer, he grabbed her hand and pulled her along the trail. She obviously had no choice but to follow. _Geez. What's with him? Getting a job at age 12? Why would he do that? Huh? Where are we going? _He had led her off the trail, into bushes. Eventually, they had gotten to an empty field.

"Whooaa! It's so pretty here!" exclaimed Gumi. At that place, it was away from everything. Out of all the places in the town, that place would be the best to see all of the stars. It was quiet and undisturbed.

"I found it last week. It's a good place to clear my mind." said Gumiya.

"I can see why. This place is untouched by human life." Gumi replied, still awestruck. She'd lived there her whole life, yet she never knew about that field.

"So you see why we can't tell anybody else." Gumi turned her head to Gumiya.

"Why n-" before she could finish, he held a finger to her lips.

"This is our secret. Ok? You can't tell anybody. And I won't either." he said in almost a whisper. She was glad it was dark. Otherwise, he'd see her blushing as she nodded quietly. They stood still for one, seemingly perfect moment. Their hands intertwined, his face close to hers, their eyes staring into each other. She hadn't seen his eyes full of unknown want. He wondered why he wanted to take away his finger and lean forwards a little bit.

Gumi snapped out of the moment and let go of his hand. She walked past him.

"Wow! You can really see the stars out here!" she exclaimed, she was desperate to change the subject.

"You can always see the stars in the country." he replied casually as he turned around and walked towards her.

"Yeah, but here, you can really see them! If I didn't want to be a musician, I'd probably be an astronomer." said Gumi. He smiled.

"Well, we can come here whenever. We can look at the stars as long as we want." he said quietly, more to himself. Gumi hadn't heard him as she flopped down into the soft, green grass.

She reached up to the sky, as if yearning to be up there. And he unconsciously admired her from where he stood.

_2 Years Later_

Gumiya pulled a short sleeve polo shirt over his head. Then he pulled up his black dress pants. He brushed his teeth, combed his hair, put on his dress shoes, and walked out the door to the hot summer air. He nearly passed Gumi at the front gate.

"We're almost late for the bus! Why can't you ever wake up early!?" scolded Gumi as they walked to the bus stop.

"At least we're not too late or anything. We'll still catch the bus." replied Gumiya cooly. She pouted.

"That's not the poooint! You could at least wake up on time. I mean honestly Gumiya! We're 2nd years in middle school now!" she exclaimed. He flicked her on the head.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." he said.

"Hmph! I liked it when you were more quiet." muttered Gumi. They made it to the bus, just as it arrived. Then they went to their usual seats with their groups of friends.

"I see you and Gumi walked to the bus stop again." teased Mikuo.

"We've been doing that for the past year and a half Hatsune. What else is new?" backfires Gumiya.

"Woah there Gumiya! Your a bit defensive about this. Are you sure you and Gumi aren't flirting on the way here?" mocked Len. For some reason, a nerve was struck in Gumiya when Len used Gumi's name without a particle. Even though he'd been doing that for as long as he'd lived there.

"Geez, will you guys stop teasing me about Gumi? It's getting boring." he muttered.

"Not until you confess to her! C'mon! Even Nee-chan had enough courage to confess to Kaito-senpai this past Valentine's day!" exclaimed Mikuo. Gumiya rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't mean I have to confess to Gumi." he replied.

"So you admit you like her." Gakupo-senpai chimed in. Gumiya paused for a few moments.

"What of it? There, you guys are right. Now leave me alone about it." he answered, as if he'd just confessed to liking things in general. The boys were silent.

"Why do you accept it now!?" exclaimed Len. Gumiya shrugged.

"She likes you too you know." tried Mikuo. Gumiya simply shook his head.

"Yes, she does. I've known Gumi since she was born. She's like my little sister. She likes you." explained Gakupo. Gumiya hesitated.

"You don't know for sure. Besides, I have another plan." replied Gumiya. They all looked at him curiously. And they all wondered what his plan was, and when he'd carry out his plan.

_At the end of the school day_

"Gumiiiyaaa! Why do you have to work again? In fact, why did you sign up for basically every part time job available?" asked Gumi after class had ended. It _was _true. Every day after school, he'd have no time to hang out with anyone. It was a mystery how he got any of his homework done.

"I have to get money somehow." he answered plainly. Gumi held her pout as they walked out the school gates.

"Can't that wait till we graduate? What about a carefree middle school and high school life?" whined Gumi. He flicked her on the forehead.

"That's not the real world." he replied.

"A girl can dream, can't she?" she muttered. He shrugged in reply. They had arrived at the bus stop.

"What kind of response is that? Gumiya, you have to stop shrugging or nodding when you reply. You know how to speak." nagged Gumi. She honestly felt like his mother at times.

"I do. There are just times I don't feel like replying." he replied as they got on the bus. Gumi rolled her eyes, but decided to leave it at that. The next 10 minutes or so were filled with silence.

Suddenly, Gumiya asked, "Hey, Gumi? I annoy you, correct?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Um, of course you do. And?" she replied. He seemed to shrink a little at her reply.

"Then, why are we still friends?" he asked quietly. She frowned.

"That's a stupid question! Friend's get on each other's nerves at times. That's just part of being friends! It'd be boring if everything was perfect." explained Gumi. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. She was surprised to find a look of relief on his face.

_Doki Doki_ Why was her heart racing?

_4 Years Later_

Gumi looked at the trees filled with colorful branches of yellow, orange, and red leaves. She took a bite of onigiri from her bento as Rin went on about her first date with Mikuo. (Who would've known they liked each other?) They were in their last fall of high school. Gumi had realized her feelings for Gumiya. But as many love struck teenagers, she refused to confess. She refused to have the slightest hope that he liked her too.

There was a memory at the back of her head. She couldn't see it clearly. She wanted to, but it just wouldn't come out. She felt like it was important. But, she had exams for a music college in Tokyo. She needed to pay attention to that. Her future.

Rin heaved a huge sigh as she laid down on the school rooftop. "That's what sucks about the country. You get close to everyone, but there's no colleges out here. Then, unless you and your friends agree to go back and take over the family's store, you probably won't see them. Not for a long time. Not every day like you're used to."

"Geez Rin! Your making me sad! We've still got nearly half a year left! Let's make the most of it!" Gumi exclaimed. Rin chuckled.

"I feel so bad for you. You should just confess to him! Here's how I think of it. Screw it, we're seniors!" Rin said, smoothly changing the subject.

"Rin, you sound like your about to go out drinking. Or your going to get drugs. Or...do things with Mikuo." Gumi teased. Rin lightly punched her in the shoulder.

"Shut up! You know what I mean. ...There's seriously nothing to lose if you confess to him now."

"There is. Our friendship. If anything, I want to at least stay as friend's with Gumiya." Gumi replied. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Well then, you might as well not have a crush on him!" exclaimed Rin, there was a little bit of frustration in her voice. Just then, the bell rang and the two girls started packing up their bentos.

"I mean, you could at least make him a bento. Then say it's just as friend's, but actually mean it as more than that. Then he'll never know! Anything's better then staring all googly eyed from across the room."

"I don't stare at him from across the room! ...I stare at him from a row behind." muttered Gumi, as they left the roof top.

"At least you admit it."

"No use in lying any more." Gumi replied quietly as they entered the class room. She stared unsteadily at Gumiya. The thought of not seeing him for awhile after the school year...she couldn't stand thinking about it. She asked what college he planned on going to. He said a community college. But he never said why.

She shook her head out of her thoughts and sat down in her seat when class started. But of course, she always got bored during class, so her head became submerged in her thoughts again. _Ugh. I hate being a maiden in love. Why can't I just take this feeling and just...throw it. Throw it as hard as I can. It'd make my whole life so much easier. _Something had twisted in her stomach when she thought about that. To just, throw away her feelings. That twisted knot struck a small nerve of determination.

_Geez. I'm such a baby! I shouldn't throw away a feeling just cause life would be easier! Life was made to be challenging! And I've been prepared to catch whatever life throws at me. I'm going to settle this. Before I graduate. I'll confess. _The knot had seemed to untwist itself. And the small nerve of determination seemed to grow.

_After School_

"Hey, Gumiya, have you ever liked anyone?" asked Gumi as they walked out the front gate. The walk to the bus was longer. That gave Gumi plenty of time.

Gumi didn't notice the look of shock cross Gumiya's face for a few seconds. He was surprised, since she'd never brought up crushes or love or any of that. Well, she hadn't asked_ him _about it.

"Why would I tell you?" he answered. She bonked him on the head.

"Remind me, how long have we been friend's again?" she said. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What about you? Have you ever liked someone?" he asked, desperately wanting to avoid the topic.

"Of course I have. How about you?" she replied, determined to hear his answer.

"...I'm not telling you." he answered.

"What!? Yes you are."

"Nope. I can't tell you. Why do you wanna know so badly?"

"Because, I want to confess to you." answered Gumi as if she had said an everyday phrase.

"Wait...what?" was all Gumiya could say.

"Well the cat's out of the bag now! Had you answered the questions, there would've been a much smoother transition into the confession. But here I am right now. I like you Gumiya. I've liked you since we first met." said Gumi, a blush apparent on her cheeks despite her confident tone of voice. Suddenly, she was caught in his embrace. Did this mean-?

"Wait. Please wait. A little longer." whispered Gumiya. She was shocked and confused.

"What? I don't understand..." replied Gumi, frowning. Gumiya pulled back so they could look at each other. He smiled.

"You don't remember...You'll be even more happy then. Just wait." he said. She felt three emotions at once. She felt nervous, confused, and most of all, excited for the future.

_5 Years Later_

The train had dropped her off 50 miles away from her hometown. She had to walk 20 minutes to the bus stop. Then she had to ride the bus for an hour before she returned home.

She was only visiting. After all, she had just graduated from a music college in Tokyo that past spring. Then, she needed to make a career. She'd been working hard for the past 7 months. She didn't have what many of her peers had. She didn't have connections. She grew up in the country. What connections would there be? At the time, she settled on being a piano and vocal teacher.

Gumi looked out the bus window at the nearly bear trees. Piles of yellow, orange, and red leaves were beneath them. She smiled at the memory of her, Rin, Miku, and Luka jumping in those piles of leaves as children. While the boys played with stick swords.

She was so busy every time she'd visited. She hadn't seen any of her childhood friends since they graduated from high school. She did reply to group texts, but Gumiya never did.

Honestly, in college, she did date one or two guys. But that was more to convince her high class friends she made that she wasn't some type of loser. Also, it was more because, she had no clue what Gumiya meant half a decade ago.

Sometimes, she'd lay in bed at night. Always asking herself the same questions. _What does he mean? How much longer do I have to wait? What's he going to do that'll make me so happy? What don't I remember?_

"What can't I remember..." she murmured to herself as she squinted her eyes closed. As if she was trying to see the memory right in front of her.

The bus stopped. She was home. She got off the bus and walked to her house. A peaceful 10 minute walk.

_A couple hours later_

After talking to her parents for awhile, she decided to go around the downtown-ish area. Since she was out of college and had a way of income, she would have time to say hi to everyone. She knew that Luka was there, since she wanted to help with the family's tailor shop.

Gumi felt bad for Gakupo. He'd never gotten the courage to confess to Luka. And by the time he did, she'd gotten over him. Thankfully, they were still friends, but Gakupo always had a sad look in his eyes whenever they'd talk about her over video chat.

She passed by the Hatsune music store and that same old grand piano they had. She'd always wanted that grand piano. Her mother had bought her an electric piano instead. Gumi could see why. 5,000,000 yen!? There was no way she'd be able to afford that. Her family made their living off of selling vegetables! There was no way they'd be able to afford that piano.

Mrs. Hatsune waved from inside, but just as Gumi started to wave, Mrs. Hatsune suddenly started giggling. Gumi raised an eyebrow, then she felt something, more like someone, grab her hand and dragged her away.

"Huh!? Gumiya!?" exclaimed Gumi as he dragged her onto the forest trail. _Wait a minute...why's he taking me there?_ They eventually ended up at the field where they liked to clear their minds.

The sun was setting, the sky was a beautiful pink, hidden behind gray clouds. Gumi had always loved, well still loves, the beauty of the sky at that place.

"Hey, you're so busy looking up, don't you notice anything different about this place?" asked Gumiya. Gumi tilted her head down and looked. Her eyes widened in shock.

About an acre of the tall grass was mowed. There were stakes in the perimeter of the rectangle acre. There was a work bench, tools, and rolled up blue prints nearby.

"Gumiya...who did this?" asked Gumi. Rage filled up inside her. This place was theirs. Untouched by any human. Who took it away!?

"I did."

"What?" Gumi's eyes filled with tears.

"I did this. Well, I got some help, but I wanted to do this. I-" Gumi started to run away. But Gumiya was too fast for her. He had a firm grip on her wrist.

"Gumiya, why would you do this!? This was, untouched. It was so beautiful! Why would you-"

"For you." he answered quietly. Gumi stood perfectly still. Her body loosened.

"I figured you would remember by now. It's been so long since that day." he said wistfully. Gumi never thought Gumiya could sound wistful.

"Ugh! Gumiya, I can't remember! What day!? What's so important about that day!? What are you building here, anyways?" said Gumi frustrated. Gumiya just smiled at her.

"This was a hint at what we promised that day. But since you can't get the hint, you'll just have to wait a bit longer." sighed Gumiya. Gumi pouted.

"I did wait a little longer. I waited 5 years. How much longer do I have to wait?" Gumi groaned.

"A few more years. I can hardly wait myself." he answered. Then he swooped down and kissed her cheek.

_3 Years Later_

Her breath swirled in the cold winter air. She was taking a stroll in a park nearby her apartment in Tokyo. It was a couple weeks till Christmas. She planned on going home next week, then staying until after new years.

She looked warmly at couples that passed by her. She wished that her and Gumiya were like that. But she wasn't even sure he liked her. After she visited 3 years ago, she never saw him. Every time she came to visit, he hadn't shown up. And she couldn't find him. For some reason, Luka would distract her from going to the field.

She sighed heavily as she thought about it. This time, she figured to not even bother. Just as she decided this, her phone vibrated in her pocket. It was a text from Rin.

Hi! Len and I are home! Come here as soon as possible pleeeeaaaase!

Don't worry, I'll be there next week!

No, come as soon as possible.

Rin, pleeease be patient.

One week more couldn't hurt Gumi thought about it. She didn't want to cancel any more of her lessons, but she hadn't seen Rin or Len in a while...

Fine. I'll be there by tomorrow afternoon.

Yaaaay! Bye bye! ;)

K bye  Gumi put away her phone and started walking back to her apartment. _Important family matter. I'll just write that in an e-mail to the parents. Rin and Len technically are family._

_The next day_

"Guuumiiiiii!" shrieked Rin as Gumi got off the bus. She ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"R-Rin! Ch-choking! Air!" choked out Gumi. Rin quickly released.

"Whoops! Heh heh. My bad." apologized Rin. Gumi laughed trying to regain air.

"Hey Gumi." Len waved at her.

"How's your girlfriend in Shikoku?" asked Gumi. His face went red.

"Sh-she's doing great! W-we should go now!" Len quickly changed the subject. Gumi and Rin exchanged mischievous glances.

They first went to Gumi's house to drop off her luggage. Then they all stayed for a few hours to eat lunch and catch up with each other's lives. After, Len and Rin insisted they go down to the downtown-ish area. They spent what felt like forever to Gumi there.

"Geez. I didn't know you two loved it here so much! I mean, is it just reminiscence or something?" asked Gumi. The two twins looked at each other with unsure faces.

Suddenly, the sound of a phone vibrating filled the air. Len checked his phone. His eyes widened then he nodded to Rin. They grabbed Gumi's hands and dashed towards the forest.

"Rin!? Len!? What are you doing!?" exclaimed Gumi. They just turned for a second and smiled. In what felt like no time to Gumi, she suddenly got thrown by them. She expected to feel the hard impact of the ground, instead, she felt someone's arms around her.

She looked up and was surprised to see Gumiya's face. It had a faint smile on it. She didn't know how to react. It had felt like a century since they'd seen each other.

"G-Gumiya!? What are you-" she was cut off as he swiftly put a blind fold over her eyes.

"You'll see Gumi." was all he said. He held both of her hands and led her up to the porch of the house. She heard him open the door, then he led her for a few more minutes, then he told her to stand still as he took off her blind fold.

She was amazed to see the grand piano right in front of her eyes. Suddenly, the flash back of that day they first met came back to her. Their promise...how could she have forgotten!?

Even with recalling that memory, she was still motionless when he went down on one knee. Her face was still red when he pulled out a black box and opened it to reveal a ring with an emerald on it. She was still speechless when he uttered the question all girls wanted to hear from their true love.

"Will you marry me?" he had asked. Tears of joy fell down her face. All she could do was nod and smile. He had practically hopped up and hugged her tightly. Suddenly, in that moment, it all came together.

All those jobs were to make as much money as possible to afford this. His choice going to a community college was to save as much money as possible. His determination to build this house was to have a place they could call home without the disturbance of others. (Of course, he needed help building the house, so others had to find out.)

They pulled their heads back and smiled at each other for a second before Gumi threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

_Now_

An old woman with grayish green hair, sits on a porch looking up at a star filled sky. She smiles as she reminisces about her love. Her first and last love.

She smiles, as she holds a picture of him close to her heart.

**Phew! That took a while. I probably should've turned this into a two shot. And when I was almost finished writing this, a really cool idea came to me, but I was like "dang it! I'm too far into it!" I'll probably edit this sometime. But after I finish my other two stories! I hope this satisfied you Ani-chan! I did my best! Please review! Thank you!**


End file.
